Commercial display mats are available which have rectangular openings and oval openings therein for displaying a verse and photographic print in the openings. Typically, the oval opening in these commercial display mats is smaller than the rectangular opening. Further, the photographic prints and verse panels are usually of different sizes in these commercial display mats. The photographic prints and reverse panels cannot be interchanged with respect to the oval and rectangular openings nor can the orientation of the print and verse panel be varied relative the display mat in these commercial display mats.